


It was only supposed to be a quick walk...

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exposure, F/M, First Time, Grooming, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocent, Large Penis, Molestation, Multi, Pee, Scat, Shy, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, VERY YOUNG, beastiality, first year, peadophilia, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: When eleven year old Hermione went out for a walk, she'd never expect to walk back home with sperm on her backside, or that one event would change her entire experience at Hogwarts.





	1. Hagrid

Hermione Granger, being in her first year at Hogwarts, would often find herself out on walks across the grounds alone. There was so much beauty and fresh air, something she wasn't that used to. She would usually walk across the borders of the grounds, making note of any magical flowers or insects she'd come across. As she stopped at a bunch of floating daisies, she felt a slight tingle on her upper right thigh. She pat at the spot on her robes and noticed something fly out from underneath them. Concerned, she began to head back to the main castle. She knew some insect bites could turn ugly, but she didn't want to go to the Hospital wing. Hagrid's hut was closer, and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to visit the half-giant. Hagrid let her in of course and made tea as Hermione explained what happened. She raised her robes shyly to show him, but she knew without taking clothes off he'd not be able to see.

“I can't really get a proper lookin' with all yer little clothes on I'm afraid!” Hagrid encouraged, not believing he had the guts to be trying to get her to undress. From the moment she stepped in, he wanted her. “An' it could be serious, so we best get a proper look eh!” He encouraged again, trying to sound as helpful and innocent as possible. Hermione ideally not strip down so much, especially in the presence of an adult male. Somehow Hagrids voice had quite the influence and after a moment she nodded without a word and began to pull up her robes to untuck her shirt and remove her dress. Hagrid held her for balance as she did this, feeling his blood rush at touching her, and finally she stood holding her robes off, her legs bare apart from her white underwear. Hagrid looked and licked his lips, feeling his dick grow. “Those as well...” he said gently, looking at her in the eyes now. Her cheeks was red and she whispered a no, trying to hide her legs. “Eh, don't be silly. It's alright, it's only me. Look, I'll take mine off too!” He said with a burst, growing eager now. Without a word he stood and removed his trunks so he remained only in some old black boxer shorts.

Encouraged more, Hermione knew it was for the best. She slowly and shyly lowered her underwear, trying to hide as much of herself as possible, but Hagrid kept getting glances as his eyes would not move from that view. She then went to lower her grey socks. “You can keep yer little socks on...” He said lightly, loving how slutty she looked with just long school girl socks on. Hagrid couldn't quite see her vagina, but guess by how smooth her thighs were that she was completely hairless everywhere except her head. Hermione took a few steps back and Hagrid examined her, her legs thighs and pussy on show to him. He knew he'd be in a lot of trouble, but he also knew many of the male professors entertained young girls in their privacy. Dumbledore had shared many a story of groups of girls requesting he take their virginities, and of course he never said no, even to the boys. It was also no secret amongst the staff how McGonagall would hand pick girls to be her sex slaves. Somehow none of the students knew, as those that were chosen were sworn to secrecy. 

At this point, Hagrids erection was very visible as his boxers could barely contain the giant thing. He tried to push it down with his hand but it remained, and Hermione stepped back a little, her legs opening and Hagrid could just see the perfectly smooth skin of her untouched labia. “Well. Aren't you pretty?” Hagrid asked with a smile as Hermione shyly tucked her robes into the back of her legs so she could keep them on show. After all, her upper thigh is where she thinks she was bitten. She felt a slight discomfort at how vulnerable she was, but she knew she was safe with Hagrid. He gestured to her and she moved closer, now standing in front of him with her right leg pressed out so he could inspect it. Hagrids rough hands found her leg and he pulled it gently towards him, his fingers melting in her silky pure skin, his cock sky rocketing and Hermione could look nowhere else. As he looked over the leg trying to find any signs of a bite, he noticed she was gazing at his growing cock, and it twitched. “Eh, sorry about tha'!” he said gruffly, trying to hide it but it was no use. Hermione let out a little giggle and it just drove him crazy, he was so turned on by her. He stood up and pulled his boxers down, letting his huge cock pop out.

“Yer driving me cock mad, Hermione! Look how fuckin' big it is!” Hagrid grumbled with joy and excitement, his massive penis fully erect in front of the young girl. He held his cock in one hand at the bottom, like he was holding a sword. It pulsated in his hand and he could feel his massive balls vibrating. “Hagrid!” Hermione shouted, the shock overwhelming. She couldn't believe she could see Hagrid's penis, and that he so proudly displayed it in front of her. “It's like a tree trunk!” She said with shock, not sure if this was actually happening. It was so sudden. Hagrid grinned and gave himself a little jerk, her compliment clearly encouraging him and turning him on. “It's a massive rod of meat!” Was Hermione's next compliment, and they both laughed. Hagrid's laugh turned into a grunt as he began jerking himself with one hand. 

“What's that you're doing with it?” Hermione asked shyly, watching his hand travel up and down. “Wankin' meself off! Seeing yer little body has made me go crazy! I ain't seen a kid as young as you in the nude in a long time!” He told her, his eyes looking her up and down as somehow his cock got harder. It was such a thrill for him, to be able to expose his cock to her and also for her to be seeing him wanking. Every time he remembered her age, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and jerked faster. “Oh, that's right. Wanking! I overhead that word from the boys...” Hermione's mind drifted out loud. She could then not help but imagine Harry and Ron doing what Hagrid was doing, only their dicks would be tiny. “Don't take yer little eyes off me cock, Hermione! It's turning me on a treat!” Hagrid moaned in delight, adding a second hand to his cock with a deep growl. Hermione blushed at Hagrid's words. It seemed the more they went on, the less they cared about how wrong it was. Hermione was far too underaged but they were both aroused.

“Would you like me to take off the rest of my robes?” Hermione asked, her face red and hair wild, feet shuffling on the floor awkwardly. “Bloody 'ell, would ya?” Hagrid asked not believing his luck. “If I remember correctly, this should help men when they wank.” Hermione felt proud for knowing more about it than a girl her age should do. With a shuffle, she pulled her robes off in one motion, leaving her in just a thin white bra and her grey socks. “Fuck!” Was Hagrids response, never having seen such an underage girl acting so horny. Hermione was so slim, fat in all the right places, and her chest was to die for. Her bra gave her boobs some extra padding, and her cleavage was perfect and smooth. They weren't big boobs at all, but Hagrid loved them none the less. “Wanna have a go at wanking it, sweetheart?” the older man asked with hope as he sat back down on his chair, his cock almost level with his face. “I suppose it couldn't hurt...” was Hermione's unsure response, her her hands travelled towards it and eventually found it. It felt thick and warm and she loved it immediately. 

Hagrid now had four hands on his cock, his own giant ones and her tiny soft little ones. They both jerked the cock without rhythm, Hagrid howling and whining like an animal. He was getting a handjob from an underage girl and all it was doing was making him hornier and hornier. He wanted this to last forever. “That feels fuckin' good that does, that!” Hagrid moaned with a smile, his hands now on the back of his head as Hermione took full control. She couldn't even wrap her hand around the whole girth, she just squeezed and tugged and wanked. “Pump me, Hermione, go fast!” He asked with excitement, and howled loudly as Hermione sped up, her face full of concentration as she did whatever she was told. “You ever seen one before?” He asked with pleasure in his voice, looking down at the cute little girl. “Only my dads, a few times. Certainly not as big as this!” She said with delight, breathing heavily now as this cock was far too big for her hands. Her boobs jiggled in her bra. “Keep pumping you little cutie!” He encouraged, wishing he could pull her onto him and sink all his many inches into her tiny pussy.

“Have a little play with me balls, too! It's been ages since me cock or balls have been touched!” Hagrid told her, strain in his voice as his cock melted in Hermione's hands. Keeping one jerking, she moved another hand down to his balls and began to press into the sack, totally curious as to how they felt. She fondled the large sack, putting pressure on each ball. Hagrid seemed to like it when she did this, so she gave them a little thump and made Hagrid jump. “Be rough with 'em if you want!” Hagrid gave permission, and Hermione pressed down on his balls hard with a giggle. Hagrid let out a deep groan and Hermione sped up her wanking hand. He didn't have long left until he was going to be cumming. Hermione was rough with his balls some more, thumbing and squeezing and crushing, then put both hands back on his cock and jerked it to oblivion. “Yer gonna make me fuckin' cream you little cutie!” Hagrid let out a warning as he took control of his cock. “Turn around, I'm gonna cream on yer little arse!” He grunted, feeling his balls tighten.

Hermione smiled and turned around, giving the older man a full view of her little bum. No one other than her parents had ever seen it before. Her cheeks were tight but there was enough fat there to make them jiggle, and it drove Hagrid nuts. “Bend over!” He order again as he aimed his giant cock at her two perfect cheeks and wanked the top of his cock, grunting and moaning and swearing as he began to cum on the underage girl. “I'm fuckin' cumming! I'm fuckin' cumming! It feels so fuckin' goooood!” Hagrid whined and howled as his giant cock began to spurt huge hot ropes of pure white cum all over Hermione's waiting arse and back. She turned her head to one side to see what was coming out of his dick. It looked like snow to her but it felt much hotter, and it seemed to sink into her skin instantly. Most of it dripped down between her cheeks and ran across her arsehole. “Still cumming, spread yer cheeks for me!” He made one last request and as Hermione opened her cheeks, he shot two last big loads of cum onto her tiny sealed arsehole. His cock twitched for moments after his orgasm cooled down. Hagrid could barely move, it was the strongest orgasm he had ever had, and it was certainly the most he had ever cummed.

“You covered me in all the goo!” Hermione commented as she raised herself, feeling the cum between her cute bum cheeks. Her face was red still, and Hagrid was almost passed out. “That were bloody brilliant...” he trailed, exhausted after his wank. His giant rod of a cock was softening slowly, but it was still at least 12 inches. “It's all sticky.” Hermione said, reaching between her legs to feel Hagrid's cum. “There's some towels over there to clan yerself up...” Each word was a struggle for Hagrid who was completely satisfied for the first time in a long time. He couldn't believe he got to spray his dirty cum all over Hermione's underage bum. Hermione cleaned herself up as Hagrid began to snore, and after placing a kiss on his cheek she left to go back to Gryffindor tower. She hoped they wouldn't get in any trouble.


	2. Dumbledore and McGonagall

The following morning, Hermione woke up to a summons to the headmasters office. A pit of fear sank into her stomach, and she fought back tears. Nobody else had a summons, just her, which made her realise that maybe someone found out what happened down at Hagrids hut. She was almost shaking, never having been in any trouble in her life. What would happen if news got out she had sexual activity with Hagrid, at such a young age? Surely he would go to Azkaban, and she would be sent home from Hogwarts. It took Hermione some time to prepare herself, with a sicky feeling in her stomach. She dressed herself in her robes as smartly as possible, and walked sheepishly to the eagle at the bottom of the staircase. She uttered the password that was given to her in the summons, and as the spiral staircase began to rise, she stepped onto it and was taken up to the door. Her whole body was shaking with fear. Surely no one knew. Surely this was just something else.

Her hand barely managed a knock as it struck the wood of the door, but it opened slowly and she took a deep breath before stepping in. It was well lit, which reassured her, but never having been in this office before only added to the nerves. Her eyes couldn't quite take in everything on the floor and walls, and with another snap of fear her eyes fell onto Dumbledore, who was sat at his desk waiting. “Come now, Hermione.” Dumbledore spoke, softly, as he gestured to the seat opposite him. Hermione walked stiffly and approached the desk, too scared to look the headmaster in his eyes. “Please, sit.” He spoke again, softly and made another gesture. His words were like magic and she sat almost instantly, her hands in her lap and face down. A quick 'meow' made her look up however, and she noticed a cat on the desk, it's tail pointed towards the man.

“Thank you for coming this morning, Ms Granger. How have you been finding Hogwarts?” He asked with a smile, his hand reached up now stroking the cat's tail with affection. Hermione suddenly felt less scared, but still nervous. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. “Oh, wonderful! I can't explain... it's simply amazing!” She spoke, as excited as possible despite her knees still feeling weak. “Wonderful, yes, yes. Hogwarts truly is such a place.” Dumbledore began, stroking the cat still. “Hogwarts is a place like none other. I've been to the other Wizarding schools, you see, and none quite compare to our Hogwarts.” His finger twirled around the cats tail who looked back at him with affection. There was a strange connection between Dumbledore and the cat, like they had known each other for many many years. “Things happen here at Hogwarts that do not usually happen elsewhere...” His voice trailed, and he looked at her directly when he spoke the last words.

“Please, relax.” He spoke as he saw her trembling hands. Hermione looked up at him with a weak smile. “Although you have only been here a short time, it seems quite clear to us all that you are a student like no other. Given your blood status, too, we are all most impressed. Such abilities grant students special... activities.” He spoke the last word with a strange tone of voice. Hermione shuffled. “Hagrid is a dear friend of mine, you see, and very well trusted. The man has certain needs, and so long as he goes about his duties correctly, we allow him such needs.” He smiled, and the cat made a noise. Hermione went bright red. She couldn't really believe this was happening. “You are exceedingly bright for your age, Ms Granger, so I know you know what I mean. I certainly know you can handle such conversation and activity, despite your age.” Dumbledores voice was calm, yet had a serious tone to it. “Did you feel safe with Hagrid?” He asked, gazing between her and the cat.

Hermione had almost forgotten she had a voice. But she had to answer, there was no way to avoid it. “I did...” she spoke, looking down at her hands. “Ah, good. It takes a certain level of maturity and confidence to engage in such activities with a man as large as Hagrid. But Hogwarts has taught him to be soft and caring, and respectful. I assume at no point did he make you feel uncomfortable?” Dumbledore asked, his smile bright. Hermione felt more uncomfortable now then she ever did with Hagrid. “No sir, honestly no. It was nice.” She spoke quietly, feeling herself become aroused just thinking about it. “Excellent, excellent. Hogwarts is an unusual place and we do allow such unusual things to happen, so long as both parties enjoy it. It has been many moons since a girl as young as you has been permitted to engage in such activities.” Dumbledore informed her, thinking back to a young lady named Lily who would spend many hours in Dumbledores office engaging in all manner of sexual activity with himself and other professors. “Would you perhaps be interested in continuing such activity? After all it is a learning process, and there is much to discover.” Dumbledore spoke, the cat's tail closer to his chest now stroking him. Hermione felt a sudden rush of excitement and all her fear went away. “Oh, yes, Sir! Please!” She spoke with a smile, making Dumbledore smile too.

“I'd like you to say hello to Minerva.” Dumbledore said, as he gestured to the cat. “In the Wizarding world you'll find there aren't many taboos. After many long years I have found an activity which I very much enjoy, and it involves our lovely Professor McGonagall, who I'm sure you know has the extraordinary ability to transfigure into a cat.” He let out a little laugh as he raised himself, high and mighty. The cat purred and Hermione gave a smile, curious. Dumbledore moved his hands to his waist line and adjusted his robes. “May I?” he asked, looking at the young girl. A little shocked, but certainly aroused, Hermione nodded. With a satisfied sigh, Dumbledore lowered his lower robes and exposed himself to both the young girl and the cat. His penis became erect almost instantly, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off it. “I'm afraid it is somewhat smaller than our dear Hagrids...” Dumbledore commented, making Hermione giggle. “I don't suppose anything is.” She commented back, making the Headmaster laugh. She than began to wonder what purpose the cat had in this situation.

“Minerva... please.” He whispered, looking down at the cat who moved to perch next to his cock, which was around eight inches and perfectly straight. Hermione was beyond fascinated, and felt a dampness appear in her underwear. The cat mewed and positioned herself so she was to the side of his cock, but her tail reached around and curled it's entire length around his dick. “Ah!” Dumbeldore let out a satisfied noise, looking at Hermione with a smile. “We enjoy, what we enjoy. Hogwarts holds no judgement. Here you are free to explore the wonders of sexual activity.” He spoke to her, softly, as the Minerva began to stroke the headmaster with her soft furry tail. Hermione couldn't quite believe that he would enjoy doing something like this with an animal, but technically it was still a human so it made sense to her in that way. “I can't believe it... how does it feel?” Hermione asked as she raised herself, moving around to the other side of the man. Minerva stroked at a steady pace, having done this many a time. The cock twitched as Hermione moved closer. “Pleasurable beyond words, Hermione. She does this to me most mornings.”

Hermione's underwear was dripping at this point as she switched her eyes between Dumbledore and his penis, every so often looking into the cats eyes. “For many long years I have had sex with hundreds of my students, many of my staff, and on occasion a few animals. Sex is my favourite, naturally, but it is very nice for intimate moments like this.” His voice become softer as he became more and more aroused by the cats movements. “How do you feel about this, Hermione?” he asked her delicately, aroused even more by the fact she was witnessing such an unusual act. “I... it's...” She couldn't quite find her words as she bit her bottom lip and shuffled, the wetness between her legs becoming more and more a nuisance. “Different, yes?” He finished for her, not expecting an answer. “Here at Hogwarts, we will allow you to engage in any activity you wish, so long as both, or all participants are willing. Minerva is always willing to service my cock, especially with that perfect little tail.” He groaned as he was wanked off by the animal who was mewing affectionately. 

“Hagrids cock is amazing. It's the size of my whole arm. Yours is much smaller, professor, but I think I would be able to handle it a little better.” Hermione suddenly felt comfortable and confident. Dumbledores cock twitched at her words and he knew he had only minutes left until he would cum. Dumbledore slowly placed an arm around the girl and pulled her into his side, and Hermione happily cuddled up to the old man. “I've heard Hagrid can cum a large amount?” He asked, enjoying hearing her speak about such things with her innocent underage voice. “He completely covered my bum! He was swearing a lot, and moaning, and his sticky stuff went all over my bum and between the cheeks!” She let out a little laugh, remembering it well. Dumbledore was visibly aroused by her words and began running his hand up and down her back. He wasn't going to rush into touching her, as he wanted to groom her over time so eventually he could have sex with her tiny pussy. Minerva was stroking him at a faster pace now and knew he was close. “How did it feel on your bum, Hermione?” He asked, grunting with pleasure. “Very nice, sir. Very warm. It also went across my bum hole too, and it tickled and made me shiver.” She explained to him, biting her lips and running her hands up and down her thighs. “Ah! I think I'm going to cum now, you two...” his voice trailed as his head leaned back with pleasure.

“Please watch me cumming!” Dumbledore asked as Minerva went crazy with her cat tail on his twitching dick. Dumbledore moved one hand onto the desk to support himself, and kept the other on Hermione's back for balance. “I'm cumming, now!” He moaned loud and Hermione giggled, waiting for it. She brushed up against him as much as possible, and even though she was fully dressed he could still feel the shape of her underage body, and it encouraged him more. “Urrrghhhh!” Was his final bellow as he began to errupt with cum, shooting long warm ropes across his desk and onto the cats tail, who did not give up her movements. He began to shake and Hermione tried to support his weight as much as possible, and with each shake he thrusted forwards and sent out another blast of cum. Eventually the desk was covered, and Minerva moved across and began licking it up. 

“Oh, amazing. Amazing as always!” He cheered, feeling completely satisfied, stroking Hermione's back and watching Minerva clean up like she always did. “You made a big mess!” Hermione said, watching the cat too. “Ah yes, her little cat tail always takes it out of me.” He whispered, almost breathless from his orgasm. He lowered himself back down to his chair, and Hermione sat across his lap, his cock still hard against her robes. “As you see, Miss Granger, we do all sorts here at Hogwarts.” He said with a grin, looking at the young girl. “I think I am going to feel right at home, then!” She said, smiling back, and slowly Dumbledore moved his head forwards and gave the girl a quick kiss on the lips. As he began to pull back, Hermione moved forwards and stole another, this time her tongue pushed past his lips, and for a minute or so, the underage girl tongue kissed the old man, until Minerva jumped onto Hermioe's lap and watched. The pair giggled after finishing kissing. “There is just one thing, sir...” Hermione spoke as she stroked the cat. “Yes, my dear?” he answered.

“How do girls cum?” she asked shyly, looking away. Dumbledore beamed. “Ah, now that would be a lesson for you and our feline friend here.” He stated, and as Hermione looked down at McGonagall, the cat gave a wink. Hermione laughed, then Dumbledore joined in until the pair fell into a light sleep. When they awoke, the cat had gone, but a note was left on the table.

'Miss Granger, please report to my office after 6pm tonight.

-M. McGonagall'


	3. McGonagall

Hermione only had a few classes that day, one of which she missed because of Dumbledore. Her heart was pounding from the mornings antics and it gave her a lot to think about. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone just yet. Surely no one would understand. But she now started to see everyone in a new light. As she walked the halls, she noticed herself staring at boys at her mind racing to what their dicks could look like, or if they would like getting a tailjob from a cat. She looked at girls and wondered which ones Hagrid had got his massive hands on, or Dumbledore himself. She found a dampness in her underwear that didn't leave all day, and an itch she desperately needed to scratch.

In Potions, she purposely stood as close to people as she could, almost rubbing up against them where possible. She would lean across people and try to smell them, or brush against their boobs or their dicks. She would brush her fingers across peoples backs or their hands, or anywhere skin was exposed. She couldn't believe how horny she was lately, she wanted to strip off in the middle of the class and have everyone touch everything they could get their hands on. Her nipples were also extra sensitive, and stuck out hard despite having an almost flat chest. She noticed she had smaller tits than most of the other girls, even though they were all the same young age.

Finally the time came for her meeting with McGonagall, and her heart was pounding as she rushed to her office. Her small shaking hand knocked on the hard wooden door, and after a brief pause it opened with a creak, the heat of the fire within landed on her face which seemed to comfort her greatly. “Ah, Miss Granger. Please, come. Welcome!” the older woman sounded cheerful with a flirtatious tone to her voice. Hermione smiled weakly as she entered, stopping short of the door which Minerva closed behind her. “First, two rules.” She sounded rather stern. “You must call me Mistress.” She said, grinning, looking down at the very young girl. “And the second, you must kiss me. All girls that enter this room must first kiss me.” She informed, a smile on her lips. Hermione shivered slightly. She had never kissed a girl before, and before this morning it hadn't really crossed her mind.

Minerva guided the young girl to the arm chair before the glowing fire. The heat drew Hermione in and soothed her. “Sit, my dear.” Minerva spoke, her hand gesturing to the large chair. Hermione did as told and looked up at her professor, who leaned in swiftly. Their faces met, lips connecting, and shared a quick kiss which made Hermione's heart skip a beat. They kissed once, a slight pause, then Minerva leaned in again and let her tongue pass the lips of the eleven year old girl. Hermione's tongue instinctively greeted that of the much older womans, and for a short while they played with each others tongues and shared their spit. Minerva pulled away slowly and Hermione made a slight moan in protest. The Professor drew another large chair opposite the girl and looked at her with a smile. “I love to kiss little girls.” She grinned, her smile making Hermione forget about her nerves.

“This afternoon I am going to show you how to make yourself cum. I am sure, after this meeting with Hagrid, and this morning with Albus, you have a feeling inside you that won't go away, no?” She grinned again, knowing the feeling of fire and desperation that flooded Hermione's pussy. Hermione nodded with a shy smile. “I've been waiting for a girl like you, Miss Granger. It's been a handful of years since we've had a first year student be so advanced. It's the most fun.” She told the girl, her hands on her lap. “What's say we get on with it, yes? I just cannot wait to see you.” She told the girl who shuffled. “Please, Mistress. I feel so... so built up!” Hermione spoke, finding her voice. The atmosphere in the room made her feel so safe. Minerva raised herself slowly, and in one motion her robes fell, exposing her nude body to the underage girl. For her age, her body was toned, skin smooth, but of course riddled with wrinkles. Her breasts were plump and nipples pink. Hermione quivered and couldn't look away.

“Ah, now that's better. I've been dying to get these robes off all day. I'm sure you have also.” She spoke slyly, her words like a spell, and Hermione raised herself off her chair also. “Allow me..” Minerva spoke softly as she stood over the girl and stroked her hair. “You're so safe here, with me. In this room it is just me and you, and we will have such wonderful times.” Her voice now a whisper seducing the child in. Minerva removed Hermione's robes in an instant, leaving the young girl in her underwear. She was beginning to get used to being exposed to adults now. Minerva moaned softly after seeing the girl in her cute pink matching underwear. It had been many years since she had seen the body of an eleven year old, and had almost forgotten how perfectly smooth and silk the skin was, and how delicious the small tits looked padded by the bra, and the softness of her puffy labia. “Please, Miss Granger, touch me.” Minerva spoke, her voice still a whisper. 

Hermione slowly reached up to the older woman and her small warm hands found the older womans tits. Her heart stopped for a moment as she touched them. Minerva's nipples reacted instantly and began to harden. Hermione's fingers found them and brushed across them, toying with the old tits and squeezing the fat. Minerva hummed with pleasure. Being touched by younger girls was her all time favourite thing. Minerva now had her hands on Hermione's bare shoulders, and guided her in closer until Hermione's face was pressed against her breasts. Hermione knew what to do, and began planting kisses on the older woman, on every bit of skin she could reach. “My nipples, please...” Minerva asked, pushing her chest outwards. Hermione looked up at her teacher, innocence in her eyes as she stuck out her small tongue and it landed on a nipple. “Oh!” Minerva moaned with a smile as Hermione took the nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Her tongue travelled around the nipple in circles, occasionally sucking in and kissing. Minerva held the girls shoulders not only to keep her there, but to support herself as her knees grew weak. Hermione giggled at the older womans reaction then travelling along to the other nipple with kisses that tickled perfectly. She found the other nipple and sucked it instantly, giving it the same treatment as she did before. Minerva allowed this to happen for some time, allowing the girl to express her first sexual experiences on her. Minerva felt so horny she would let the girl do anything she wanted, but tonight was for her. She needed to make the child cum, as was her duty as a Professor. “Your turn, my dear.” Minerva spoke after some time, gently pushing the girl back. “Bra, off, please.” She spoke softly and Hermione nodded. She couldn't resist. She hadn't exposed her tits to anyone except her parents before. Her father would regularly inspect her body, but that wasn't the same. Slowly the girl removed her bra and let it fall to floor, revealing a flat chest with puffy pink nipples just as hard as Minerva's.

Minerva couldn't wait, and dropped to her knees in front of the topless girl and attacked her chest with her mouth. Her old lips and tongue kissed, sucked and tasted every inch of the underage girls tits, feeling her pussy grow wetter and wetter by the second. Hermione tensed up a little, not even her father had kissed her tits like this, and placed her hands on the professor's shoulders like she had done to hers. Her small pussy felt like it was on fire. She didn't know what she needed, but she wanted more and more of it. She felt like she was in heaven. “It's so nice!” She moaned out as Minerva's tongue worked rapidly on her stiff nipples. “Please, mistress, kiss me everywhere.” She whispered and begged, her head leaned back and her eyes closed. Minerva smiled through her kisses and began moving down slowly, trailing her tongue across the girls perfect skin until she reached the ham of her panties. She kissed across them and along the line, moving her hands down to her slim hips. “Shall I kiss down here, too?” She asked, still kissing. The girl could not say no.

Hermione froze a little but Minerva's kisses kept pulling her back in. Kisses down there? She couldn't believe someone would want to do that to her. But it still felt so right. She knew that her dad would often give that area a kiss goodnight, but that was only ever once or twice. Minerva snuck her tongue under the hem-line and Hermione lost it. “Ah, please!” She whined, and before she caught her breath, Minerva hooked her thumb under the panties and pulled them down in one motion. Hermione flushed. Minerva wasted no time and planted her mouth on the underage pussy, licking and sucking everything. Hermione squealed. She'd never felt anything so wonderful in her life. Her whole body buzzed, and her clit was on fire.  
Minerva pulled away slightly and licked her lips. “This is your pussy, Ms Granger. This is where you want the most attention. Especially this little nub, here...” she trailed, raising a hand to the soaking cunt. Minerva's finger tip found the tiny clit and pushed in, and Hermione's knees gave way and she fell back onto the chair. “Oh god!” She whined, squirming and dribbling. “That's your clitoris. That's what we need to touch to make you cum.” She grinned and moved forwards, planting her face between the young girls legs again. “Feels like I'm melting!” Hermione whined, voice almost breaking from pleasure. Minerva's own pussy was in floods, she hadn't got her tongue on a cunt this young in many years. She ran her tongue up and down the small slit, and danced around the clit in circles setting the young girl alight. Hermione melted into the old womans mouth and was completely lost in the moment.

“It's heaven, mistress! Please don't ever stop!” The girl moaned, thrashing on the chair trying to grip anything to stay a little calm. She felt electric all over. Minerva now hand one hand on the girls slender thighs and the other massaging her own wrinkled breasts, toying with her old nipples. She moved her head back slowly and enjoyed the whimper from her student. “You'll cum soon, dear. Right into my mouth. Are you ready to cum? Try to focus on how I'm touching the clit.” She instructed, licking some juice from her lips. Hermione's hole was flooding. “Yes, yes, I'm ready, please, I want to cum! I want to cum so many times!” The girl whined, thrashing forwards to get that electric tongue back on her. Minerva smiled and admired the girl, then planted her mouth back on the cunt and attacked the clit with her tongue once more. Hermione felt nothing but her clit in that moment, and with a violent shudder the pleasure took over and she began to cum for the first time.

“Oh, it's happening! I'm cumming mistress!” She screamed, her eyes closed and head back, hair sticking to the sweat on her red face. “Cumming now!” she moaned, feeling the immense build up of pleasure as Minerva sucked the life out of her small virgin pussy. Her whole body quaked, tensed, shivered and rocked. She tried to moan more words but they didn't come out, every part of her energy was buzzing in her pussy, her toes scrunched up behind the old woman who didn't stop with that tongue until the small girl lay still. Exhausted from her first cum, Hermione froze up and panted. “And that's how girls cum, Ms Granger. Some would argue it's better for us females, than it is for men. Perhaps you might agree.” She said with a grin as she raised herself. “I've cummed thousands of times myself, but nothing is better than a little girl like you completely losing themselves for that first time. You're going to have a very fun time here at Hogwarts, my dear.” She spoke calmly as she waved her wand across the girls body and all the excess juice went away.

Hermione finally sat up, her small breasts exposed still. “I don't have any words for how amazing that was...” she whispered in disbelief. The pair sat together for an hour or so, talking and drinking pumpkin juice. Hermione had never felt so at home anywhere in her life. She now had Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall involved sexually. Her mind raced as to who could be next. Around the castle, word had got out to the staff that Hermione was being groomed. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of the little girl. It was merely a case of first come first serve.


	4. Snape

After a few days rest, Hermione took breakfast in the Great Hall as usual. The Owl Post came in and for the first time a letter was dropped at her plate. Harry and Ron stared at it for a brief while, noting the envelope was grotty, then turned back to their toast. Hermione opened it slowly and took out the worn paper, noting how stylish the handwriting was, and how elegant and old it looked. It was from Professor Snape. Upon reading this she looked up at the Professors Tables but he wasn't there. The lead read as follows;

Ms Granger,

You are summoned to my office at 4pm sharp. I have made your excuses. No exceptions. Come alone, and discreetly.

Prof. S. Snape

She felt confused. Why would a Professor contact her via Owl? It was quite uncommon since they were in the same building. Perhaps he sent it as to not raise any suspicion, one might think it was just a letter from home. Her mind wondered as to what he could want with her, and a little fear invaded her stomach as she recalled her last meeting with him; a rather cruel remark made about her know-it-all personality in the classroom. She really hoped he didn't have some sort of punishment laid out for her. As the day went on her mind raced as to what could happen, perhaps he would request sex off her, or that he had some private lessons to teach her just as McGonagall had done. She really didn't want to have sex with the sinister man, and she felt more and more uncomfortable as the day went on.

Finally 4pm came and she made her way toward the dungeons, a place she usually kept as far away from. Slytherin students past her, the first years snarling at her and the older students making crude sexual remarks. Hermione didn't quite understand some of them, but some were very clear. Her face red she descended into the dungeons and made her way to Snape's office. She knew were the office of every Professor was of course. The air felt thicker down here, and she started to feel tired. As she approached the dark maple door to Snape's office, she felt heavier. Her arm raised and she knocked without confidence. Time passed and no answer. She knocked again, harder, and the door opened with a creak. “Enter.” Said a stern voice, making the girl jump. She did as so, and noticed a change inside her as she crossed the threshold. She really should have used the toilet before she came.

“Sit.” Snape spoke, revealing himself from behind a curtain, dressed all in black. He gestured to an old leather chair and the girl sat without a word, obedient as always. “It has come to my attention you have been engaged in extra curricular actives of a sexual nature.” He spoke sternly again, not looking at her. Hermione's faced burned bright red as she fidgeting on the chair. “Dumbledore has request I contribute to those activities.” He stated, musing some vials on a shelf. Hermione's heart sank; her thoughts were true. The old freighting man wanted something from her, but what? Snape moved slowly in front of her and looked at her finally. “You need not fear anything in this room, girl.” He spoke but it didn't fill her with confidence. It was dark and smoky, with curious scents. “Only, perhaps, your own embarrassment.” He mused, looking down at her. “I prefer to get straight to it. I require your services to satisfy my sexual urges. It may come as no surprise to you that my tastes in the bedroom differ many from those you may previously encountered.” He was speaking fast, eager.

“Let us waste no time. Stand, and turn your back to me!” He ordered, making the young girl jump. She stood and turned, a little fearful to turn her back to him. “Raise your robes and reveal your bum.” He ordered again, clearly not wasting any time. Hermione didn't react instantly. “Now, girl!” He spat, eyeing the small child up and down. Hermione was a little too afraid to say no, so she raised her robes and exposed her bare bum to the older man. He grinned, noticing her lack of underwear. The girl may be young, but she wasn't naïve. She understood Snape must want something from her. “Excellent.” He commented, taking in the pure sight of her silky bum cheeks, his cock growing behind his own robes. “I am certain by now you have guessed that I will be touching you, and you may not feel entirely comfortable. This is a problem you must overcome yourself.” He spoke, moving closer, pre-cum leaking from inside already. What a sight the girl's arse was. He placed his finger tips on her hip and she shook. “I will not be penetrating you. I will not ask you to touch my penis. Instead, I must insist that you perform acts in front of me which usually would be reserved for the bathroom. I do not require your opinions on this, only that you follow instruct as to not disappoint me.” His voice was cold, cruel, and fuelled by arousal. 

Hermiome's eyes widened. Did he really just say that? She turned sideways, facing him as much as she dared. “I'm sorry, professor, may you repeat that please...” She asked in a whisper, confused and embarrassed. His fingertrips trailed across her hip and down onto her cheek, then back down at his side. “I shall repeat myself only once. You are here to fart, urinate and defecate for me. It is what I enjoy, and that is the end of it. You will start by farting.” He spoke firmly, looking her in the eyes. She trembled in disbelief, and was amazed how her insides almost wanted to do such things. She felt very full up, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold in her farts or piss no matter how humiliated she was. She faced away, still holding up her robes. “Now, Ms Granger. I shall not ask again.” He spoke, returning his hand to her hip and squeezing slightly, his cock aching.

“Come on, girl! Release for me!” Snape ordered, growing impatient. Her underage arse was driving him close to insanity. Hermione shuffled on her feet. “I shouldn't... it's bad...” she whined, her voice innocent. Why would Snape want this? She couldn't look at him from embarrassment. “It's too weird!” She complained again and Snape struck her arse with his hand. “You must!” he spoke, his cock leaking behind his robes, desperate for touch. Hermione squealed and pushed her bum out more, it's curves of her young body delicious. Snape's spanks were giving her mixed emotions, her special place was buzzing. “When you entered this room a spell befell you. A spell that makes your bowels and bladder full. You must feel it.” he grinned, explaining to the girl what she thought must be true. “That's so mean and unfair!” The girl complained, almost tip-toeing from desperation. “Your farts are coming out, like it or not!” He snapped, eyes wide with anticipation. Hermione let out a sob and knew she had no control. 

“They'll stink!” Hermione protested, her face red. Snape licked his lips. “Good, girl!” He droaned, cupping an arse cheek with his hand, desperate. He ran his face across the cheek and licked the skin again. “I love the smell!” He droaned again, ready to beg as he licked and tasted her arse cheek again. Her small bum was driving him crazy. “I've got one coming!” Hermione warned, finally giving in to the sensation growing in her bowels. “Ahh, don't smell it!” She whined as the fart slipped out with a crackle. Snape moved his entire face round and planted it into her small arse and inhaled with all the strength of his lungs. Hermione's cute fart was sucked in fully and Snape shivered with pleasure from the smell, reaching into his robes finally and grabbing his own cock. “More!” He demanded, licking every inch of her cheeks. “No, I can't! Stop sniffing!” Hermione whined feeling humiliated, trying to wriggle from his grip around her thighs. 

With each movement and struggle, a fart came out and Snape was waiting to inhale them. Hermione began to sob from humiliation as the cruel professor sucked her farts. Hermione's tiny arsehole bubbled with farts and the girl began to moan from the sensation of relief. She felt like a balloon deflating slowly and it was starting to make her virgin pussy drip. Hermione began to realise her farts were filling the air with her scent and she sobbed again, her face burning red. “Why won't it stop!” She spoke out, turning her head to the side to look at Snape who had his eyes closed and tongue out, breathing in every fart. She shuffled again trying to move back but he kept her close. “Oh! They're so eggy!” She mentioned, surprised she could make such a smell. She rolled her eyes and moved backwards, pushing her cheeks into his face more. Something about farting in front of someone and having their face in her naughty areas was really starting to arouse her.

“It's no use fighting it...” Hermione whispered to herself as she moved her hand between her legs and started to toy with her clit, the way McGonagall had taught her yesterday. Snape let out a hiss as he saw what was happening, and somehow managed to get his tongue between her cheeks even deeper and was now licking at her rear hole as the cute farts continued to burst out. Snape threw his robes across and exposed his aching cock which he could no longer resist touching. “These farts feel so good, but smell so bad!” The girl whined out, feeling her embarrassment slip away slowly and the arousal take over her whole body, her nipples now hardening. Hermione now had her clit massaged between her fingers as her anus was eaten out by the older creepy man. Snape was moaning into her arse as he began to jerk himself with one hand, the other grasped on her milky thighs keeping her close. 

“Oh no, wait, stop please!” The girl whined as she felt her bladder give way. “Ah, I'm gonna pee!” She tried to move but Snape held her in, and her pussy began to gush with golden urine. “Ah, yes!” Snape moaned in delight, conjuring up a wooden bucket and placing it between her legs. Her robes stayed up, now pinned out the way, and the bucket separated her legs further. “Very good, Ms Granger! You're pissing, finally.” He commented, his voice unusually positive as he watched the small girl urinate. Her sobs continued, never knowing humiliation such as this, but she still couldn't stop toying with her clit. The spell Snape put on her made it feel orgasmic to both fart and piss, and her faced burned red but her urges spurred her on. She just couldn't stop. “Keep pissing, girl.” Snape said, admiring the view and the sound of the bucket filling as he toyed with his cock, finding it difficult not to cum at the sight. “There's so much pee!” Hermione moaned, looking down at the bucket she was rapidly filling, her piss splashing the inside of her legs.

Snape noticed this and began licking the inside of her thighs and the back of her knees, making the girl tremble. “You're licking it! You're licking my piss?!” She moaned aloud, looking down at the man. She felt like she was in a dream. “It tickles!” Her whines continued as Snape licked wherever he wanted, and finally her flow of piss slowed down. Snape pulled the girl back and put her on her knees in front of the bucket, holding her head down. “Look what you did, girl. You filled the bucket with piss.” He smirked, holding her head down as she tried to look away. “What a dirty little girl you are. Dumbledore was right.” He smirked, almost laughing. “How do your bowels feel now, Granger?” he asked cruelly, knowing what was to come next. Hermione still felt full despite all the release and she sobbed knowing what was about to happen. “Please, don't make me poo.” She said, shaking now. It was embarrassing enough. Snape suddenly pushed her head down and dunked her into the piss. The girl struggled against him as he buried her under the urine, and counted to five before releasing her.

The girl spluttered and coughed and squealed, her face covered in her own pee. “This is what happens when you refuse. If you don't shit for me, now, I will put your head back in.” He had a tight grip of her hair, and licked the piss off the side of her face, tasting both pee and tears. “Once you've shit, you may leave.” He grinned, knowing he was going to get his way. Suddenly Hermione's hands were pinned to the sides of the bucket and her knees raised slightly, forcing her into a squatting position which made her bowels feel even weaker. “It's gonna come out, professor! Please don't look, please don't watch!” The young girl begged for all she was worth, but Snape only snarled at her and toyed with his cock, ready to cum. Without warning, Snape grabbed the girl and raised her back onto the chair facing him, with her knees up towards her head, her pussy and arsehole now on full display. He moved the bucket forwards and kept his hands on each leg to keep them raised.

Both of Hermione's holes were now fully exposed to the man, and with a groan he planted his face forwards and inhaled her pussy, sucking every inch of the underage cunt that he could. “I'm pooing!” Hermioned whined, her final warning. Snape moved back, jerking himself fast, and they both watched as Hermione's tiny anus began to wink, opening and closing slightly until finally a creamy brown turd slipped out of the small hole and dropped into the bucket, splashing piss up at them both. “More!” Snape demanded, on the verge of cumming, and Hermione wailed with pleasure for reasons she wasn't sure of, but finally releasing herself fully felt so satisfying. She no longer felt embarrassed due to the relief, and began tapping away at her clit rapidly, her eyes rolling back from pleasure as she pushed a second large turd out. Snape moved forwards, his legs either side of the bucket, his pulsating cock now above her underage pussy. “So much poo!” Hermione commented in surprise. “This is gross but... but I'm gonna cum!” She squealed, making Snape snarl with lust as they stroked themselves.

“I'm gonna cum from pooing, ah!” She squealed again as another creamy turned slipped out, half breaking off and falling and half staying between her cheeks. Snape moved down and pushed his cock into the poo and groaned. Hermione's soft poo melted into the tip of his dick and he knew at that point there was no going back. Thrashing his head back and jerking in long strokes, the older man started to cum into her pooey arsehole as Hermione shook and trembled from her own orgasm. “We're cumming together!” She wailed out, her arsehole flexing as his cock brushed up against it. “Argh!” was his final moan as he shot ropes of warm cum onto her bum cheeks, lifting himself so he could shoot on her small soaked pussy. “Filthy little girl.” With a satisfied sigh he shook the last drops of cum onto her cunt and walked away into a separate room, leaving her in the mess she created, the smell from the bucket filling the room.

It took her some moments to recover, and as the sense of humiliation began to return, she cast a cleansing spell and dressed herself before leaving Snape's office without a word and headed back to Gryffindor tower, facing a torrent of sexual remarks from the Slytherin students as she walked.


	5. Sprout

The next two days were fairly uneventful for Hermione but every time she saw an owl her stomach turned due to the chance another professor had summoned her Merlin knows what. Her sexual activity had started to take it's toll on her mentality and she noticed she was now looking twice at people wondering what sexual things they could do together or what that person may have already done. Hermione wondered if Harry's mean aunt and uncle had ever used him as a sex slave, if Ron had every been taking advantage of by his brothers. She would giggle to herself whenever she thought of either of those two boys being of any use sexually.

After some days rest another letter finally came for Hermione who had now expected it. The anticipation was sickening as she unfolded the paper and read the message, eventually discovering that this time it was the professor of Herbology Pomona Sprout who had requested her. Another female, it seemed almost everyone at Hogwarts was open to same-gender relationships. Hermione wondered for a moment if Snape liked boys too, but her thoughts quickly snapped back to reality. Professor Sprout wanted her that afternoon, so Hermione dressed herself and tried to ignore the small pit of anxiousness in her stomach. She thought she better not wear a bra today and as she traversed the grounds she felt her nipples harden at the crisp air. It was her first visit to the greenhouses and allowed herself a moment to appreciate them when she arrived.

Then suddenly the door swung open and the chubby professor exclaimed immediately. “They said you were pretty and my word is that true! Very smart too, as I've heard. I shall be needing your help today, Ms Granger, and it is a great opportunity to continue your additional lessons!” Sprout spoke with delight as she lead the young girl into the greenhouses. “A-additional?” Hermione said, sometimes it still came as a shock to her how many knew what she got up to. “Yes, yes. This is a delicate and mature manner, and a chance for us both to have some fun too.” She spoke as she lead the girl through the first greenhouse laden with plants and vines almost obscuring all trace of daylight. Hermione began to feel nervous and hoped that whatever she had in store for her wasn't as degrading as what Snape had her do. 

Finally they came to the end of a second greenhouse and Professor Sprout waved her wand at a caged door, beckoning for the girl inside. This smaller room was well lit however the windows were covered in moss offering them privacy. “Now in here we have a small collection of plants you shan't see on the curriculum or read about in any books available to you. At least I hope not. Hermione noticed the wooden benches were fairly empty aside from an assortment of slow moving plants of multiple colour. One in particular was almost transfixing in the way it swayed and she felt drawn to it. Sprout caught the girls eye and followed it to the plant. “Yes, that one. It seems it's magic is already working!” The plump lady laughed and lifted it by it's planter moving it to a lowered table near a stool. “What is it? It's very pretty.” Hermione spoke not able to take her eyes off it.

“Maiden Snare.” Sprout stated simply, admiring it for a moment. “It is a very curious plant which calls out and seduces women.” She told the young girl with a grin as Hermione involuntarily moved towards it. Sprout held out her hand gently to stop the girl before getting too close, snapping her back to reality. Hermione flushed. “It is harmless really, perhaps misunderstood. It requires only one thing in it's life, and that is milk.” Sprout informed Hermione as she placed herself onto the stood, now just above the dancing plant. “Oh, how unusual and fascinating!” Hermione smiled, never knowing a single instance of plant life needing milk. “Well, that isn't all, dear. Human milk, to be precise. Fresh.” And with those words Hermione's smile faded. How could such a thing exist? 

“I... I see.” Hermione said quietly. The young girl was unable to produce milk herself so she felt very relived knowing she would have no part in the feeding of this strange plant. “Dumbledore requires we keep all such plants within the grounds, and as such it falls within my duty to care for all of them, no matter the cost. I'd quite like for you to see me water our little Snare, if you would.” Sprout spoke as she began to fiddle with her robes. “It can be quite pleasurable, and very fun with another involved. Would you please help me, Ms Granger? You wouldn't want to let the headmaster down now would you.” The older woman spoke and the deal was sealed from there. Hermione couldn't believe that another professor was taking advantage of her, though Dumbledore had warned her. She had better start getting used to this.

“What should I do?” The very young girl asked, wandering her role in all this. “Fetch that jar of leaves over there, please dear.” The grey haired woman asked and Hermione did so, placing the jar onto the table besides the plant, careful not to get too close. Sprout fumbled with her clothes more before removing the top half completely, exposing her chunky breasts held in place by her bar. Hermione's face went red, they were the biggest she had ever seen in her life. “Take my bra off please, Hermione.” The older woman asked with a tone of lust in her old voice. Slowly the young girl walked behind her professor and battled with the bra straps before letting it fall off, the old sagging breasts falling free. Sprout let out a sigh of relief. 

“Big, aren't they? Place pay attention as you may need to do this one day. These rare plants are much worth caring for. But first I must prepare my nipples, which is where the leaves come into play.” Hermione moved beside the professor still in shock at the size of her breasts. “Be a dear and remove some leaves and place them on my tits.” The old lady said, somewhat crudely. Hermione wasn't sure how that would help anything, but as she removed the lid of the jar and gathered some leaves she was shock to find them softly vibrating. “The vibrations will make my nipples as hard as possible, which helps for the feeding.” She explained with a smile, knowing she wasn't going to miss the chance to have more fun with this than usual. “Slowly place them all over my tits, and please feel free to touch me yourself. I must say it is very exciting having myself exposed to such a pretty little girl.” She closed her eyes and waited. Hermione's confidence had grown a lot in the past few weeks and she felt a tingle between her legs as her fingers brushed the large old boobs.

“Once my nipples are hard as stone, the plant will sense it and reach it's vines out to feed off me.” Sprout told the girl so that she wouldn't be too alarmed when it sprung to life even more. “Your fingers are very soft dear.” She allowed a moan to escape as Hermione placed the humming leaves across the old womans breasts. “Ahh, that's quite lovely.” Sprout moaned again as Hermione's pussy began to moisten. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined anything like this would happen with plants. However, Snape's sexual interests a few days before were still more shocking to the eleven year old. 

“I think, my dear, it would be most fair if both of us were topless, no?” The professor suggested as she opened her eyes. “Don't worry about the plant, she won't attach to you with me here.” She giggled and began using her hands to rub and squeeze her large tits. Hermione raised her jumper over her head exposing her bare chest underneath. “No bra?” Sprout teased as she took in the sight of the girls undeveloped chest. Hermione flushed. Although her chest wasn't completely flat there wasn't much point in wearing a bra most days. “You can have fun with your nipples too, dear. Try the leaves on them.” Sprout nodded, licking her lips as she watched the young girl place a leaf across each tiny nipple. “Oh!” She moan aloud, feeling her legs weaken instantly. “McGonagall tells me you are no longer a stranger to the ways us ladies can pleasure ourselves. Please relax with me and enjoy as much as you can.”

The old womans soft words made Hermione feel comfortable despite the fact she was stood topless with vibrating leaves across her small tits. Hermione knew this was the sort of pleasure that would make her cum and she couldn't resist the opportunity for something new. The more the professors took advantage of her the further and further groomed she became. Unusual sexual acts with adults was starting to become normal for her. Hermione bit her lip as her chest hummed with pleasure. “Look, dear, the plant!” Sprout announced with excitement in her voice. The swaying plant became more animated, grew slowly in size and produced thin green vines from within. They seemed magnetically attracted to the professors boobs. The ends of the vines soon found the nipples and they twirled around them and began pumping. Sprout let out a deep moan and thrashed her head back in pleasure. 

Hermione was too aroused for words and she caved in to her needs, now pulling down her skirt and placing a vibrating leaf within her small white panties as she watched the older woman breast feed the strange but beautiful Snare. “Oh this is wonderful!” Hermione let out as her nipples and pussy vibrated perfectly. Sprout opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed what was going on in the underage girls underwear. “Come closer.” The professor whisperd and Hermione snuggled herself into the fat ladies side who wrapped an arm around her. They were close now and it seemed their bodies vibrated together as the plant sucked as much milk as it could. Hermione shuffled on her feet as her small pussy throbbed with excitement. “How do your nipples feel?” The young girl asked as she snuggled her head into her side. “So bloody good! Such a nice release!” The old lady whined as she ran her hand up and down Hermione's soft smooth back. 

“Are you enjoying watching, dear? It's very exciting for me...” Sprout trailed, struggling to contain her moans as her tits were serviced by the feeding plant and vibrating leaves. “I love watching, Professor! And my special place is starting to feel really really nice!” Hermione responded, adding in a few moans of her own. “It won't take me long to... cum.” She finished, squeezing her legs together to keep the pressure on the leaf, holding onto her professor for support. “Oh I'm so happy here!” She let out, not just referring to the greenhouse but to Hogwarts as a whole. She had experimented so much lately and so many years ahead. The thought of what's in store spurred on her happiness even further and with the pleasure growing in her cunt she was almost overwhelmed. “It won't take me long to cum!” She burst out again ending her sentence with a whimper. “Cum freely little dear, don't hold back!” Sprout replied, encouraged by the girls enjoyment. 

The plant was extracting milk at a much faster rate now and the older womans face was flushed red, breathing in pants as she held her underage student close. “It's almost finished!” Sprout whined, admiring her plump breasts. Hermione bit her lip and allowed a few moans and whimpers to escape as she clutched her professors side to keep balance. Eventually the plant finished and receded back into it's pot rather elegantly. “I still have much more milk to give. Would you like to try some?” Sprout asked the girl, not yet ready to end the fun. Hermione couldn't quite believe what she had been asked. It was far from normal for a girl of her age to breast feed. “It would have been a while since you last did that, perhaps you don't even remember!” The professor let a laugh out and massaged the front of her plump tits. “Oh, I could never forget mummy's breasts! Of course not as large as yours, Professor.” Hermione then spoke as she looked up.

The vibrating leaf on her pussy was driving her crazy with lust and the large breasts looked too good to ignore. “Please dear, suck my large tits!” Sprout said with passion as she plunged her free hand into her overalls and found her own soaked pussy between her legs. “I need more release..” she muttered to herself as she began to strum away at her old clit. Hermione couldn't hold back and she turned around and stood between Sprout's legs raising her arms to caress her chest. “They must be the biggest tits ever!” She said as she admired them, now rubbing and squeezing the soft flesh. “With the tastiest milk too!” Sprout said as she couldn't wait for the very young girl to wrap her mouth around her nipple. Hermione hesitated at first as she didn't really know what she was doing but as she attached her mouth around the right nipple her instinct took over and she began to suck. “Ahh yes that's it dear, please suck me dry!” Sprout moaned as her nipple began to spray milk into her students mouth.

Hermione alternated between sucking and swallowing and Sprout used her free hand to hold Hermione's head into her tit as she kept toying her own clit. “I may cum quicker than you now dear!” She let out a little chuckle which turned into a very loud moan as waves of pleasure hit her. Now that Hermione was in a good rhythm her horniness was nearing it's peak. She couldn't help but picture her own mother and how she must have enjoyed feeding her when she was a baby. Hermione squeezed her legs together as hard she could whilst standing as the leaf attacked her small barely touched clit. “Swap nipples please!” Sprout moaned as she neared her climax. “Oh it feels amazing, you're so good at sucking me!” The older woman revealed loving breast feeding the pretty underage girl. As Hermione wrapped her mouth around the left nipple and began to drain from it, like magic both their orgasms hit. 

“Fucking hell!” squealed the professor.  
“It's happening!” warned Hermione.  
“Our pussies are creaming!” was Sprouts next squeal.

The older woman held the underage girl in as tight as she could and together they shook violently as wave after wave of orgasms tore through their cunts. Together they moaned, whined and squealed as they buckled against each other in passion with the magical plant looking on. They rode out their much needed orgasms and were left stuck together panting. After a brief moment of recovery Hermione couldn't help let the child within her escape and laughed as she found her face squashed between the old woman's boobs. The professor joined her in this playful laughing and stroked her hair and back with affection. Hermione's childish beauty and spirit were the most magical of all things in the greenhouses at that moment. Not much was said after that as they re-arranged their clothing. Hermione kissed the older lady on the cheek before leaving whilst at the same time another note lay waiting for her in the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

The note was from Hagrid summoning her back down to his hut. Hermione realised she would probably never get any rest now. She was the most in-demand adult or child in Hogwarts it seemed. Her head was swimming with all the sexual encounters she had lately and it seemed the fire inside her tiny pussy still yearned for more. Discovering orgasms had been life changing and she knew any encounter with Hagrid would lead to one. He had the largest cock in the world and he certainly didn't mind showing it to her or making it cum on her small body. Though she was tired she couldn't hold off any longer and late evening she set off down to Hagrids trying to avoid anyone on the way. Of course, as big as the castle is that isn't always possible. "And where are you going at this hour?" Ron asked as they almost collided in the common room. "Oh! Oh nowhere really." Hermione stuttered, she couldn't let anyone know what she was up to. Ron eyed her suspiciously then rolled his eyes. Some of the boys had started a game of chess and that was enough to distract him. Hermione sighed relief and made her way out of the common room and took the lengthy journey to Hagrid's hut.

She knocked on the oak doors a few times and was greeted by Fang's alert barks. After a moment the door opened and Hagrid towered over the child. "You got me letter then! I shouldn't really be riskin' sendin' em but I couldn't help meself!" He explained as he lead her in. "Have yer missed me?" he asked joyfully as he helped her find a seat in the warm cabin. Fang soon lost interest and returned to his corner. "Yes!" Hermione replied rather shyly. They both know what she was there for and she wondered what he wanted her to do. Each encounter with different teachers had been so bizarre she always felt nervous. "Heard you've been havin' all sorts of fun!" Hagrid teased her as he took a seat in front of her, the fireplace dancing light on them both. Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap. "I shan't ask too much! Yer business is yer business, so long as no ones been hurtin' yer!" He spoke with excitement despite his concern. He cared a lot for the girl now and he is the sole reason she's been having so many sexual encounters with adults. His was the first cock she ever saw. Hermione thought of Snape and the way he humiliated her and Hagrid already knew what he had done since they all have to share information when a child is involved.

"Listen hunny, I'll always be here for yer, gonna take care of yer." He reached over and put his huge hand on her knee delicately as he could. Hermione flushed again and couldn't resist a smile. She felt so safe with him and knew he wouldn't hurt her. Hagrid's cock grew in his underwear at the first contact. The warmth of the fire and his presence was really arousing her senses and she felt eager to be touched or to do the touching. "Won't ever make yer do anythin' yer don't wanna." He spoke as his hand applied a little pressure and began to stroke up to her thigh. Hermione leaned into it and next thing she knew she was on her feet and moving towards him. Hagrid opened his arms and Hermione fell into his large lap and he cupped her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingle in her pussy as they were pressed into each other. His giant erection was pushing into her now making them both smile. "Your thingy is getting bigger!" Hermione giggled, shuffling on his buldge. "Course it is! Yer sittin' right on it!" He chuckled and held her tighter. "You'll have to take care of me the way I take care of you!" He then said and Hermione nodded in agreement. She couldn't explain how safe she felt with him even though he was grooming her and taking full advantage. 

"Wanna see it..." Hermione whispered. "Give us a kiss first." Hagrid replied looking down at her. His face shadowed hers but she looked up at him with innocence in her eyes and it made his heart melt. He moved a hand up to her chin and used a finger to raise her pretty young face up towards his. They leaned in close together and their lips pressed, his bushy beard engulfing her. Her soft lips melted into his rougher ones and they remained so before Hagrid let his tongue out and into her mouth. She jumped slightly but allowed it in and together they rubbed their tongues swapping saliva. The kiss made her heart pound. Hagrid couldn't believe a child was making him feel so romantic but he knew he was addicted to her. He also had her just where he wanted her as she was happy to satisfy him sexually. The kiss finally ended and they looked at each other. "Can't get enough of yer, Hermione! Get up so I can get me cock out!" He said with a bright smile. Hermione giggled and hopped of his lap. Hagrid raised himself off the seat just enough to remove his trousers in one quick motion. His giant cock sprung out pointing towards the ceiling. Even on her feet and him sitting down, the top of his cock was chest height. Hermione licked her lips.

"It's all yours, pretty!" Hagrid spoke as his body relaxed and prepared for heaven. Hermione didn't wait a second before she reached forwards and gripped the cock with both of her tiny eleven year old hands. Hagrid let out a deep sigh feeling the softness of her fingers doing their best to handle his weight. He could sit there and let her fondle his cock all day. "Do what yer did before, wank it and be rough with me balls!" He spoke as his closed his eyes for a moment then thrashed his head back as she began to jerk it with all the strength she had. She was absolutely fascinated with his cock and loved how he reacted when she did certain things. For some minutes she jerked him fast and slow and tugged and thumped his balls the way she knew he liked it as he moaned and swore with pleasure. "Get yer top off!" he then gruffed as he became needier and needier. Hermione was caught up in the moment and let go of the cock in order to remove her upper clothing. Her hoody came off first then followed by her t-shirt and Hagrid was happy to see she hadn't bothered with a bra. Her bare chest shined in the light of the fire and her almost flat tits looked unbearably perfect. "Fuckin' hell yer perfect!" he moaned in delight as the topless girl re-gripped the cock and continued to jerk the massive rod of meat. 

“You're so good with me cock...” he whispered to her as she pleased him with all her strength. “Tell me what yer been up to!” he then asked as he shifted slightly in his seat. He knew hearing her tell him the stories whilst getting wanked would feel amazing. “Well...” Hermione began, her eyes focused on the huge cock. “Professor Sprout showed me the most wonderful magical plant!” Her eyes lit up as she remembered. “It made our tits feel so tingly and special! Her tits are so big!” she smiled, twisting her hands round the shaft. Hagrid groaned with pleasure as he imagined Sprout's plump breasts exposed in front of Hermione. “We cummed together from the plants!” she told him with excitement before moving a hand down and squeezing his large balls. “Yer so bloody naughty!” Hagrid chuckled. He could fall in love with this girl. “Tell me about Snape.” he said firmly, he wanted to hear her say it.

Hermione then slowed down and looked at him. “Tell me pretty, keep wanking!” He said at a disregard to her embarrassment. He raised an arm and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. He gave her an encouraging smile as his cock throbbed. He could end up cumming soon. “Well, it was weird stuff, Hagrid. You may not want to hear.” she started, looking back down at the cock as she began to jerk it once more. Hagrid made no response other than licking his lips and doing his best to keep his eyes open from the pleasure. “It was toilet stuff!” she then said suddenly and Hagrid grinned. “That's fine w'me, pretty.” he said nicely and moved his hand down from her shoulder across her bare chest, allowing his huge fingers to brush across her nipple making her shake. “It was gross but he wanted me to pee and fart!” she spoke with more confidence now, encouraged by his hands on her tiny tits. 

“He made me pee and fart and poo in front of him, and he was sucking on my special girl place!” she explained as her eyes went back and forth from looking up at his face and down at his cock. “How'd that feel, pretty?” Hagrid asked looking at her. “I don't know why but... but doing toilet in front of someone was nice! He saw all my pee and dirty poo and played with his thingy right on my bum hole until he cummed!” She chuckled slightly as she increased the pace of her hands. Hagrid couldn't take it anymore and wanted to see her young pussy for himself again. “Get yer clothes off pretty, I need to see yer special place!” He pushed her back lightly and began to help her take the rest of her clothes off before lifting her up onto the chair he was just sat on. He pushed her knees apart and positioned her so her pussy was raised. She began to moan lightly as she was exposed.

“Please make me cum, Hagrid! I really need it!” Hermione begged and Hagrid gave it. He plunged his face into her pussy and began to lick and suck and nibble every inch of the small cunt that he could. “Oh!” Hermione moaned and thrashed her head back. His tongue danced in circles and was big enough to cover her entire pussy in one length as she was so small. Her sweet juices began to leak as she shuffled and pushed into him trying to get as much as possible. Hagrid continued to wank himself as he licked the underage pussy and it was only a few minutes until Hermione buckled. “This is it!” She yelled in delight as her orgasm washed over her, her body spasming and convulsing into his mouth. He moved his hands up and held her around the hips keeping her as still as possible whilst he continued the assault with his tongue. Eventually she calmed and fell back with lack of energy. “I love cumming...” she whispered almost breathless. “Me too, pretty! Yer ready for mine?” he asked her as he raised himself and his cock towered across her.

“Use yer little feet!” He asked her and Hemione paused. “My... my feet?” she repeated, confused. How could that possibly work, and why her feet? “Use your feet like yer hands and I'll cum, pretty!” he encouraged her so Hermione set to work. She sat on top of the back rest and reached across with her small cute feet. Her toes made contact and she did her very best to give him the footjob he badly needed. The sight of her small body completely naked and her legs outstretched to his cock was all he needed. “Gonna cum now! Spread yer legs!” he roared not giving her much time to prepare. Hermione balanced herself and spread her legs wide exposing her tiny child pussy and arsehole. “Cum on my pussy!” Hermione instructed as she pushed herself towards his cock. “Oh fucking hell!” was Hagrid's second roar as he aimed and wanked his cock towards her perfect cunt. Rope after rope of hot cum shot out and landed on her pussy and it seemed the cum would never stop. He moved his cock up to her flat tummy and filled her bellybutton and shot the last just under her tits.

“Look how much I cummed!” Hagrid chuckled as he cock slowly began to soften. Hermione was giggling as she admired her small drenched body and loved the feeling of closing her legs, trapping all of Hagrid's cum on her pussy. “It's all gooey on my pussy!” She told him with a smile, wiggling her legs. “Love cumming for yer, Hermione!” he said breathlessly as he watched her play. “Sleep 'ere with me tonight please pretty!” he asked as he helped her down from the chair. Hermione thought she would get in trouble if she didn't go back to the common room but her feelings for Hagrid were growing so strongly that for once she didn't seem to care to follow the rules. Even if it meant getting caught doing sexual things with an adult by her friends. “Can we play again in the morning?” she asked him as she cleaned herself, tasting some of the cum off her fingers. Hagrid beamed and nodded, knowing if her pussy could handle it he'd be putting his cock in her already. “Anything yer want, sweety. Yer all mine now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes drifted lazily open and hesitated at the morning light leaking through the curtains. A shift in Hagrid's weight reminded her of her surroundings and she smiled instantly as her head moved with his breath. She enjoyed this tranquil and safe feeling for a few moments before the realization she needed the toilet. She shyly shuffled and raised herself off the sleeping adult waking him in the process. The large arms of the half-giant cradled her instinctively and affectionately creating a warm bond between them. “Hagrid...” Hermione's sweet voice broke the silence before repeating herself again after a negative response. The second mention of his name seemed enough to re-awaken him.

“I need to...” her voice cracked a little and she shivered realising suddenly that she was completely naked under the blanket which had fallen off them in the night. Hagrid shared this nakedness aside from his underwear and she looked over his large body as she moved slowly from him. Hagrid smiled and allowed his eyes to adjust to the morning too. “What is it honey?” he asked gently with a yawn. “Need to go...” she trailed again and made a suggestion with her eyebrows. Hagrid chuckled lightly and allowed his hand to begin to roam her flat chest, making her tingle. “Quite badly...” she reinforced her statement and Hagrid chuckled again as he raised his torso above her, his hand still on her chest and fingers moving in trails across the delicate skin. 

“Don't tickle!” She jumped, the weight of her bladder growing and any sensation at all seemed triggering. “Why not?” he teased back as his index brushed over her nipple and she shivered once more. “It'll make me go!” She warned as she tried to shuffle away but the bed they were sharing left her no room to escape. Suddenly he hooked a hand under each of her arms and swung her small body back into his, allowing him to place a kiss on her forehead which gave her butterfly sensations almost strong enough to replace the pressure in her bladder. Her legs kept trying to close themselves indistinctly as to not let anything out. Another forehead kiss before raising her by the arms once more and trailing his kisses down the side of her neck making her recoil then submit into them.

“Ticklish, sweety?” He whispered and began kiss her shoulder blade. Without warning he raised her arm and planted his face into her smooth armpit and began sucking licking the tender skin. His tongue felt like ice on such a delicate part and the child began to squirm and resist as much as she could but his strength trumped hers a million times over. “Please don't!” She whined uselessly triggering the more sadistic side of Hagrid's personality. He smiled through his licking as he savoured the taste of her smooth young armpit before switching across to the next one as the child tried desperately to escape. His tongue made contact with the other pit making her spine tingle and her eyes roll back. Her bladder was going to explode. Hermione began to giggle and struggle desperately before finally catching enough break to whine - “You're gonna make me piss!” with her voice vibrating. Hagrid ran his tongue from her armpit across to her flat nipple and nipped lightly. 

“I'll let yer piss now, sweetie!” Hagrid finally caved. “You can piss right on me!” He sounded delighted as he laid back and allowed the nude Hermione to crawl on top of his large thighs. “No, gross!” Hermione denied at first but knowing how desperate she was she knew there was no way out of it. “It'll make me happy!” Hagrid said as he lowered his underwear and revealed his huge cock to the pretty child and she smiled at the sight. “Oh I'm so desperate to go!” She whined and shook a little as Hagrid held her ankles to keep her in place. She was squatting across his broad thighs with her cute bare feet rested on each. Even laying down he still dwarfed her in size. 

“It's coming out!” Hermione warned as she began to uselessly squirm, her face flushed red. “Ah!” was her final whimper before her full bladder finally opened with a burst that surprised them both. At first the piss ran down the right side of her inner thigh soaking her pussy lips at the same time before finally picking up more strength and squirting out directly ahead onto Hagrid's eager cock. The little brunette's piss began to pool in his pressed thighs and leak onto her toes. “Yer pissin' all over me cock!” Hagrid grinned as his impossibly huge cock was bathed in the hot yellow liquid. He held it at the base and moved it slowly around in circles making sure her piss soaked all of his many inches. 

“So icky!” Hermione giggled as her bladder slowly emptied with force which felt incredibly satisfying. Being able to see Hermione's undeveloped body fully nude with her slim legs spread was making his heart melt and his cock as hard as concrete – and now glistening with golden pee. “Feels so nice, honey!” the adult moaned as he let his head fall back. Hermione had urinated in front of Snape but this felt a lot more comfortable because she hadn't been aggressively forced – Hagrid hadn't given her a choice either but the circumstance was much more caring and safe. Hermione stuck her tongue out in focus as she did her best to pleasure Hagrid with her piss and she was starting to becoming extremely turned on from the pleasure of the release but seeing her effect on his cock. 

As her piss flow slowed, Hagrid took his cock in one hand and began to wank himself at speed, moaning and groaning as he did so. Hermione flushed a little then laughed lightly. She loved it when the men did that with their cocks and wished she could see it every day. She adjusted her position as her piss finally came to end as to get every last drop on his huge cock. “I'm so bloody lucky!” Hagrid moaned in delight as he added his second hand to his cock and jerked it to oblivion. “You're rubbing all my piss into it!” She commented as she moved her face closer and studied. Hagrid moaned in response and knew he wouldn't last long at all. “Yer piss is gonna make me cum!” Hagrid warned as he panted like a dog, his eyes forced shut in pleasure. Hermione added a kitten like lick to the side of his cock and giggled. “Keep doing that!” He demanded and Hermione set to work with her tongue.

Hermione added soft licks and kisses to every inch she could between his wanking hands and Hagrid buckled suddenly, aiming his cock down towards her face and without warning he blasted her pretty young face with a grenade of cum. “Hagrid!” she whined in shock as she flinched, closing her eyes just in time but instinctively opening her small mouth for as much of the cum as possible. “Arggghhh!” the half-giant howled as his balls emptied onto the perfect face of the child. Hagrid shot three more grenade like cum shots onto the girl before allowing his softening cock to pop up away from her. They both took a moment to catch their breath and Hermione scooped the adult cum away from her eyes so she could slowly open them. The shock of the facial reflected on her features before they both started laughing and Hagrid offered his underwear as a towel.

“So bloody lucky!”


End file.
